


Do Machine Mutants Dream Of Electric Saiyans?

by superbaby2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Redemption, baby redemption folks, character tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbaby2/pseuds/superbaby2
Summary: Baby was created to destroy the Saiyans for killing his race. So how is he living in a house of them now...? How will he cope? He’s definitely there only to spy on the Saiyans. Definitely only for that. That is, until he gets attached.





	1. Possession

**Author's Note:**

> listen listen. baby is one of my favorite villains in anything ever so of course i had to write abt him. he honestly didn’t get much in canon as i like so im doing it myself. thanks toriyama as always i gotta do everything myself

He had come to this planet to possess Vegeta and get revenge for the Tuffles. What was happening in the moment was definitely not his intention.

Before arriving on Earth, Baby had never felt compassion in his life. The closest he had was Dr. Myuu, one of his own creations, treating him like an infant. He supposed he literally was one, but he hated being looked down upon. That was partially the reason for Myuu’s death at his hands- but Baby hadn’t felt a thing upon killing him. He had been created for one purpose, and one purpose only.

Eradicating the Saiyans.

——-

“Goten…? You’re back! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Chichi rushed to the door upon seeing her son, and embraced him. Goten had gone on a date and run into Baby in the city- and ended up getting possessed by the end. So, Baby returned to Bulma’s house looking for Vegeta, the strongest Saiyan. He shoved Chichi off gently, trying not to alarm her with any sudden changes to Goten’s personality. What if he had to pretend to be him for a while- Baby was planning on attempting to be patient, but anger was already reaching a boiling point inside of him. 

“What’s wrong?” She quickly grabbed at his arm, noticing he had a bloody scratch. Baby’s entrance wound. She ran to the kitchen, leaving him to stand there and observe his surroundings. A blue haired woman and another with wispy black hair tied back in a braid looked at him. They didn’t speak, seeing as he seemed aggravated. Baby’s mind began to ponder. “So, this is the his mother’s response to him being injured. He sees her as more important than anything else, yet her power is feeble. This planet…” Baby’s thoughts trailed off as Chichi came back with a roll of bandages, and carefully wrapped then around his wound. The tenderness of her touch resonated with Goten’s early memories of his mother, showing Baby that this woman truly did care for Goten. While it was absolutely none of his concern what Goten’s familial ties were, a strange emotion washed over him. One that made Baby feel warm and fuzzy- disgusting, to say the least. His rage from earlier was brought down to a dull anger, one that was manageable. 

“Are you hungry?” Chichi asked.

“Huh? Oh, uh… yeah.” While finding Vegeta was his primary objective, Baby was hungry. He was a growing child, as far as he was concerned. A meal wouldn’t hurt, and seeing as Vegeta wasn’t there, he could wait for his return. This seemed to be where all the Saiyans and their children gathered- He remembered that Saiyans rarely traveled alone, due to their pack mentality, according to his creator’s notes on them. 

Chichi turned to the black haired woman. “Videl, would you and Gohan like to stay for dinner? We’re going to eat here at Bulma’s.” 

“Oh, that sounds wonderful. Thank you.” 

Baby sat around on a couch nearby as he waited for his meal to be finished. The three women had gone into the kitchen to prepare the meal, a fact that confused him due to the fact that it shouldn’t take that many people to make, no? Every part of him was screaming that he should be looking for Vegeta, for him to avenge his race. But one lone emotion floated around inside of him, telling him to stay here. He quickly dismissed it as Goten’s body attempting to impart his memories onto him, and tried to think about other things. Before he could move on, another person came in through the door. Baby stood up, expecting Vegeta- but saw a man similar in looks to Goten, but wearing glasses and a suit. His power was much higher than Goten’s, which made him Baby’s next target.

The man looked directly at Baby, causing him to jump a little. His gaze was piercing, yet soft at the same time. The great power inside of him caused Baby discomfort immediately. 

“Gohan? Is that you?” The woman named “Videl” approached from the kitchen, wearing rubber gloves. The man, probably “Gohan,” waved back at her, and she returned to what she had been doing. Gohan began to remove his coat, and placed it on a hanger near the door. 

“So, how did your date go? Not interrupted by the fight in West City, I hope?” Gohan asked.

Baby’s mind blanked for a moment, but he spoke. “Oh, yeah. The girl and I had a good time. The fight didn’t stop me.” He tried to sound as natural as possible, but could tell he didn’t sound as much like Goten as he had wanted.

“Good to hear.” Gohan replied. With that, Chichi’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Dinner is ready!” 

Perhaps Baby would want to stay here for a while longer. Y’know, to build up his strength to possess Gohan, and find Vegeta. Certainly not because he liked being there, even a little bit.  
Not at all.


	2. Overnight Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby stays the night at the Briefs’ Compound. He also watches TV.

Before he knew it, Baby had eaten 3 plates of the food Chichi and Bulma had made. He had not expected himself to be this hungry, yet he hadn’t eaten in a while. This seemed to be normal for the Saiyans, though. Gohan was seen doing the same thing, while the humans ate at their own paces. Despite having extensive knowledge on Saiyan behavior that would aid him in destroying their race, Baby had little on their personal nuances. Things like eating habits, classes within Saiyan society. He knew their weaknesses and how to exploit them- not very many specifics about their lives. But all of that was beside the point. He stood up from the table, and stared directly at Bulma. Goten’s memories told him that she was the lifemate of Vegeta, so surely she knew where he was. Before he could even open his mouth, Chichi spoke.

“Have you no manners, Goten?! At least bring your plates to the sink and PRETEND like you care about how clean they are.” Exasperatedly, Baby sighed. At this rate he’d never find Vegeta. While Goten’s affections for his “mother” were what kept Baby from attempting murder, apart from his mission, there was a small fraction of him that enjoyed being taken care of. Much better than Dr. Myuu’s constant prattling about him being his child. Every time that fool spoke, Baby’s anger flared to life. But, this sort of care put him at ease. He reluctantly took his plates and put them by the sink, letting them be taken by Chichi, who gave him an evil eye. He began to slink away to the door, before his thoughts of finding Vegeta were once again interrupted. 

Baby turned around, looking to the window. Night time already. The sky was dyed a dark navy blue, littered with shining stars. He could get lost if he went looking for Vegeta now. His chances would be better in the daytime. An idea came to mind- he just hoped that he could pull it off smoothly enough to be inconspicuous. 

“Um, excuse me,” He walked into the kitchen, making eye contact with Bulma as he did. “Mrs… Briefs, may I stay the night?” Baby’s tone came off as slightly awkward, but well meaning. Just as he meant for it to. 

“Of course, Goten. Are you going to wait for Trunks to come back?” Bulma asked. 

“Yes, I am. He should be back soon, I’m sure of it.” Baby remembered back to how many Dragon Balls the trio had when he had last seen them. Those three were bound to come back soon.

“Alright, I hope so. Choose any room you like, but just don’t make too big of a mess out of it.” Bulma laughed a little, and Baby looked to Chichi for approval, due to Goten’s instincts. Chichi nodded, and he left for a room he could have. Baby chose one labeled 3-10, a number that reminded him of his activation number. While he certainly wasn’t fond of Dr. Myuu, the mere memory of his race made him despair the thought that they were all truly gone, save for him. He swung open the door to see a perfectly furnished room, complete with a bathroom addition.

“This Bulma woman is certainly loaded,” Baby said under his breath, walking in and shutting the door. He sat down on the bed, only to be surprised at how plush it was. A sudden euphoria overtook him, and before he knew it, he was bouncing around on the bed. He had never had so much fun just messing around on a springy surface, mainly because he’d never had one before. Baby had spent nearly his whole life in a test tube, so the finer things in life weren’t to be taken lightly to him. The way his body (or rather, Goten’s) sunk into the mattress was beyond him. It was a shame Myuu had never engineered this type of thing. Perhaps Baby would’ve kept him alive had he been useful like that.

It was then that Baby noticed a hunk of grey plastic on the nightstand next to the bed. According to Goten, it was a remote. Used for watching TV. What was TV? Baby needed to investigate as soon as possible, lest he not know everything that he could possibly use to conquer the planet and eradicate the Saiyans. He took the remote, and pointed it at the TV, causing it to light up. The erratic lights shocked Baby a bit, but as soon as the video started, he found himself enthralled. A program about a young human who had learned to utilize an instrument of some sort since he was 4, and was playing for crowds of people. The music that came from the television captured Baby’s full attention, the melody unlike anything he had ever heard before. In that moment, he forgot about the Tuffles, about the Saiyans, and about Vegeta. The melody overtook him, and Baby fell asleep on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby finally gets a chance to be a teenager that doesnt need to avenge his race for around 20 seconds! anyway  
> next chapter: around the house


End file.
